Tisu dan Lelehan Es Krim
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tiba-tiba muka Inosuke dihajar Aoi. Ino/Aoi untuk Prominensa.


Kimetsu no Yaiba © Koyoharu Gotouge

Commissioned Fanfiction for Prominensa

Tisu dan Lelehan Es Krim © Kenzeira

* * *

Inosuke bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasinya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan menghajar mukanya tatkala ia tengah asyik menjilati es krim.

Tidak ada yang aneh di hari itu selain Tanjiro yang mendadak minta ditemani ke taman hiburan, katanya mau kencan dengan seseorang—entah siapa. Tanjiro terlalu gugup kalau pergi sendiri, demikianlah kenapa Inosuke bisa ikut serta. Awalnya ia enggan ikut. Siapa juga yang mau jadi kambing congek. Tapi berhubung kawannya yang sedang kasmaran itu menawarkan es krim gratisan, akhirnya ia luluh juga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, murah sekali ditawari es krim langsung bersedia, seolah harga dirinya hanya sebatas itu. Ah, apalah, yang terpenting Tanjiro menepati janji. Rasa vanilla ada dalam genggamannya, ia menjilati dengan penuh suka cita. Tanjiro pergi sebentar, ingin ke toilet, katanya. Inosuke acuh tak acuh walau ia diam-diam bertanya-tanya di mana teman kencan Tanjiro. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang perempuan bergabung bersama mereka. Atau sebetulnya perempuan itu juga pemalu, jadi tidak berani menemui Tanjiro? Itu bukan urusannya, pikir Inosuke.

Ia terus menjilati es krim itu. Rasa dingin yang lumer di lidahnya terasa menyenangkan dan nikmat. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan, _fuwa-fuwa_. Topeng babi yang biasa ia kenakan sengaja ditaruh di dalam ransel. Ada sejarah panjang mengenai topeng itu dan alasan kenapa ia lebih senang menyembunyikan mukanya.

Inosuke mulai gelisah. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tanjiro muncul. Apakah sebetulnya dia tengah kesulitan karena _poop_-nya terlalu besar? Inosuke merenung, lalu kembali abai. Ia jilati es krimnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia akan minta dibelikan lagi kalau sudah habis. Dan pada saat itulah, tatkala ia begitu menikmati harinya, mendadak seorang perempuan entah datang dari mana, menghajar mukanya tiba-tiba sampai es krimnya jatuh ke tanah.

Sekilas, Inosuke melihat ikat rambut kupu-kupu—atau bunga? Tidak begitu jelas karena ia tersungkur. Ia begitu marah, darahnya seakan mendidih ingin menghajar balik entah siapa. Inosuke bangkit dan melihat sosok yang menghajarnya itu.

"Aoi?!" Ia terpekik. "Bagaimana bisa—kenapa?!"

Aoi mengulas senyuman lebar, Inosuke memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit. "Hmph, kupikir kau butuh dihajar untuk merasa lebih hidup?" katanya dengan suara menjengkelkan.

Mata Inosuke berkedut-kedut. "Apa maksudmu, Oi!"

Aoi menunjuk ke arah kaus yang dikenakan Inosuke.

_I need to be punched to feel alive._

Tulisan kaus itu memang sedikit kontroversial. Tetapi selama ini tidak ada siapa pun yang menghajarnya secara terang-terangan begini. Apalagi, ini hanya tulisan bodoh, demi Tuhan. Tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya serius! Bagaimana bisa Aoi menghajarnya dengan enteng begitu?! Sampai ia tersungkur dan menjatuhkan es krimnya pula! Bukan 'merasa lebih hidup' yang ia rasakan, tapi justru sakit nyut-nyutan! Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Inosuke mau balik menghajar Aoi, tadinya, tapi ditahan Kanao. Ia tidak menyadari ada Kanao di samping Aoi. Kanao tidak mengatakan apa-apa (selalu begitu, duh), dia cuma menatapnya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Bisa dibilang, sebagai peringatan untuk tidak menghajar kawannya. Inosuke menarik diri. Ia tidak bisa berkutik kalau dengan Kanao, entah kenapa. Barangkali karena tatapan kosongnya yang sebetulnya cukup mengintimidasi, atau justru karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Shinobu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar merasa lebih hidup. Jangan marah begitu."

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak marah. Inosuke menggerutu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memegangi pipinya yang dapat dipastikan sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Bagaimanapun, Aoi ini pandai bergulat. Perempuan itu belajar beragam seni bela diri bersama Kanao di dojo Kocho. Rasa-rasanya memalukan kalau ia sampai kalah adu kekuatan dengan perempuan.

"Tapi kau sampai hati menjatuhkan es krimku!"

Aoi tertawa renyah. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Aoi memang selalu begini. Menyebalkan. Bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD, Aoi tidak bisa tidak mengganggu Inosuke. Ia menjadi terbiasa diganggu, tetapi juga kadang gangguan-gangguan itu menjadi keterlaluan sehingga membuatnya naik pitam. Walau amarahnya selalu berhasil reda, entah karena ada Tanjiro yang menenangkannya, atau karena Kanao yang mengancamnya. Atau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada kejahilan-kejahilan Aoi. Ujungnya selalu sama; ia merengut sendiri.

Bicara soal Tanjiro, dia masih belum muncul juga.

Inosuke membuka ransel, meraih topeng babi lalu mengenakannya. Sudah cukup sosialisasi hari ini. Ia mau pulang saja dan meninggalkan kawannya yang entah masih di toilet atau malah diculik alien. Tapi Aoi menahan tangannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Mau menghajar topengku?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku mau mengganti es krim milikmu yang jatuh."

Kalau Aoi bisa melihat mukanya yang tertutup topeng, perempuan itu pasti dapat melihat pula rona kemerahan di pipinya (bukan akibat hajaran). Suasana hati Inosuke berubah dengan cepat. Ia menjadi ceria kembali dan tentu saja _fuwa-fuwa_. Aoi tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Inosuke. Bertiga, mereka pergi ke kedai es krim. Kanao tidak paham kenapa dia juga dibelikan es krim, walau raut wajahnya tampak senang. Inosuke membuka topengnya kembali, lalu menikmati es krimnya lagi.

Ternyata es krim bisa mengubah suasana hatinya sedemikian rupa.

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan seorang diri, Inosuke?"

Es krim belepotan di pipinya. Ia teringat kencan Tanjiro. Jadi, ia menceritakannya sesuai fakta. Aoi tampak kaget karena ternyata Tanjiro punya teman kencan. Padahal dipikir-pikir, Tanjiro itu tipikal _siscon_, tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan adik perempuannya. Nezuko ini, Nezuko itu. Semua hal menarik di dunia ini seolah tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Nezuko. Inosuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan ia pun tidak begitu peduli mengenai siapa sosok perempuan yang mau berkencan dengan Tanjiro.

"Dan dia belum kembali dari toilet?"

Inosuke mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan dia tersesat."

"Atau diculik alien."

Aoi mencibir. "Tidak ada alien di dunia ini."

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu!"

"Tidak ada alien!"

"Ada!"

Mereka berakhir adu mulut mengenai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting. Aoi angkat tangan, menyerah. _Ya, ya, mungkin alien memang ada dan sedang kurang kerjaan, makanya mereka menculik Tanjiro_. Aoi merespons sarkastik. Inosuke memalingkan muka sambil merengut. Apakah sebenarnya Tanjiro pergi berkencan lalu ia ditinggalkan? Jahat sekali. Es krim kembali dijilati. Masa bodoh lah, yang penting ia menikmati es krim gratisan. Coba kalau Zenitsu ikut, mungkin dia akan senang karena diapit oleh dua perempuan cantik; Aoi dan Kanao. Atau, setidaknya, banyak perempuan cantik berlalu-lalang untuk dijadikan pencuci mata.

"Hei, Inosuke."

"Hm?"

Belum sempat menolehkan muka, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempeli pipinya. Tisu? Aoi menyingkirkan sisa-sisa es krim di pipi Inosuke menggunakan tisu. Ia tidak sempat bereaksi karena Aoi sudah menarik lengannya lagi, lalu mengulas senyum manis (aneh, padahal biasanya senyuman Aoi itu menyebalkan!).

"Inosuke, kau ini seperti anak kecil, ya!"

Inosuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia diam. Terpaku. Bingung. Tetapi dadanya berdebar hebat. Aneh. Kenapa bisa begini? Ia masih diam membisu sampai Aoi dan Kanao pergi mencari wahana hiburan. Inosuke baru kembali ke kenyataan ketika ponselnya bergetar tidak menyenangkan di dalam saku celana. Ada satu pesan dari Tanjiro: Maaf, Inosuke. Aku pulang duluan. Nezuko ingin dibelikan puding![]

* * *

9:31 PM – September 26, 2019


End file.
